


Un bel quadretto!

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allora, vieni o te ne vai?” gli chiese Dean.</p>
<p>Adam si avvicinò e si buttò sul letto a pancia in sopra, alzando la testa verso di loro, reclamando un po’ di attenzioni. I fratelli maggiori risero, pensando che era davvero tenero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bel quadretto!

Dean, un ragazzo biondo e slanciato di 22 anni, stava dormendo beato nel suo letto, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino bianco perla, soffice come tessuto e lasciandosi cullare dalla stoffa morbidissima della coperta. Fuori era una gran bella giornata. Il sole splendeva e illuminava con i suoi raggi caldi, anche la stanza, illuminandola più che mai.

La porta della camera si aprì ed entrò un ragazzo di diciotto anni con una gran massa di capelli castani. Era a piedi nudi. Si incamminò verso il letto. Aveva un messaggio molto importante da riferire al ragazzo che stava dormendo.

“Dean, devo dirti una cosa importante!”

“Mmm…davvero?” borbottò il ragazzo biondo.

“Sì!”

“Quanto importante?”

“È importantissima! Ne va della natura e della vita di tutti gli esseri viventi! Dell’Universo! Dell’intero cosmo!”

“Caspita, Sammy. Cosa stai aspettando? Parla” disse Dean, con tono tranquillo.

Il ragazzo sorrise e si avvicinò al letto, poi salì sopra, gattonando e guardò il ragazzo biondo.

“Ti voglio un mondo di bene!” gli disse, avvicinandosi ancora di più al ragazzo.

“Tutto qui?”

“Ti adoro!”

“Puoi fare di meglio, fratellino!”

“Ti amo!!” disse Sam, prendendogli le braccia, baciandole e abbracciandolo forte.

Il maggiore sospirò felice e poi reagì come Sam si aspettava. Era la stessa reazione tutte le volte!

 

Sam non capiva davvero come funzionava il cervello di suo fratello maggiore. Ogni volta che gli diceva che gli voleva bene, Dean lo spogliava e lo faceva suo! Certo, Sammy non si lamentava, anzi, gli divertiva molto la cosa. Gli divertiva il fatto che suo fratello avesse così poca resistenza e che bastasse dirgli che lo amava, per farlo cedere.

E poi diciamocelo, Sam amava ricoprire suo fratello di “Ti voglio bene, ti amo, ti adoro” ma preferiva di gran lunga sentirsi amato in quel modo e Dean amava dimostrare a Sam che lo amava, facendo l’amore con lui.

Soprattutto, i due fratelli amavano farlo di mattina. C’era una sorta di gusto migliore nel farlo la mattina.

Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore e Sam sembrava mezzo svenuto sul copriletto, nudo e appagato. Sfinito, ma soddisfatto. Dean contemplò il corpo del fratello con un sorriso. Non voleva coprirlo. Gli piaceva guardarlo.

Gli venne in mente però una cosa e quindi andò nel bagno comunicante a prendere un asciugamano.

Tornò in camera e cominciò a pulire il fratello con l'asciugamano bagnato.

“Mmm…lascia stare, tanto tra un po’ ci facciamo una doccia.” Mugolò Sam.

“Lo so, ma credo che Adam arriverà prima.” Rise Dean. “E noi non vogliamo farci vedere con i postumi di un orgasmo, vero?” rise Dean.

Sam sbuffò.

“Dai su.” Disse Dean, prendendo un paio di mutande pulite e mettendogliele lui. Sam non si girò neanche. Sapeva che a Dean piaceva da matti vestirlo e anche a Sam piaceva.

Squillò il telefono. Dean prese la cornetta.

“Pronto. Papà?” rispose, mentre Sam si accucciava sul suo petto.

“Oggi? A pranzo? Va bene, dai, posso invitare anche Castiel? Ok, ci saremo!” disse, accarezzando la testa di Sam, che era impegnato a dargli bacini sul torace.

“Oggi pranziamo con mamma e papà. Non vogliono sentire scuse! Dicono che possiamo invitare anche Castiel!” disse Dean.

 

Pochi minuti dopo, nella stanza fece capolino un ragazzino biondo con occhi azzurri brillanti. Aveva 16 anni.

“Disturbo?” chiese, sorridendo.

“Vieni, Adam.” Disse Dean.

“Siete…presentabili?” chiese il ragazzino, sospettoso.

“Più o meno!” rise Dean, guardando Sam. Almeno non erano completamente nudi.

Adam sorrise e avvicinandosi chiese: “Che state facendo? Sono quasi le undici! No, aspettate, non ditemelo! Coccole?”

Dean rifilò uno dei suoi migliori sguardi maliziosi e diede una scrollata ai capelli di Sam.

“Sarai mica geloso?” chiese Sam.

Adam sbuffò. “Figurati. Siete voi quelli incestuosi eh!”

Sam e Dean risero, dandosi un bacio e stringendosi di più per far ingelosire il fratellino.

Adam li guardò un po’ di sottecchi.

“Allora, vieni o te ne vai?” gli chiese Dean.

Adam si avvicinò e si buttò sul letto a pancia in sopra, alzando la testa verso di loro, reclamando un po’ di attenzioni. I fratelli maggiori risero, pensando che era davvero tenero.

Dean si chinò a dare un bacio sulla fronte ad Adam e Sam gli diede una carezza sulla pancia in modo affettuoso.

Adoravano Adam. Era molto attaccato a loro. Non li giudicava affatto per la loro relazione. Anzi, aveva continuato a volergli bene e a volerli vicino. Sam e Dean si ritenevano molto fortunati.

“Vai a dire a Castiel che ci aspettano mamma e papà per pranzo!” disse Dean.

“Quando arriva!” disse Adam.

 

 

*

Castiel era appena tornato in casa e si trovò una grande sorpresa. Adam che lo fissava in cucina, seduto sul tavolo, bello come non mai, con una maglietta e dei pantaloncini interamente rossi.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo per arrivare!” disse Adam sorridendo.

Castiel gli diede un bacio sulla bocca.

“Non sapevo che saresti passato di qui. Sam e Dean che fanno?”

“Credo si stiano ancora…coccolando!” disse Adam, abbracciando Castiel, mettendogli entrambe le braccia al collo e guardandolo adorante. “Allora, come sto?” gli chiese, alludendo ai vestiti.

“Sei bellissimo, ma, ti preferisco senza vestiti addosso! Lo sai!” disse Castiel con un ghigno, squadrandolo da cima a fondo, facendolo arrossire.

“Ah sì?” chiese Adam.

“Sì.” Rispose Castiel, mettendo ordine con le bottiglie del latte.

Adam si spogliò e restò nudo davanti a Castiel, che quando si girò, gli prese un colpo.

“ADAM!” disse.

“Perché solo i miei fratelli possono divertirsi? Vieni qui!”

“A- andiamo nella mia stanza!”

“No, no. Qui. Sul tavolo!” ordinò Adam.

Adam fece un ghigno malizioso e cominciò a spogliarsi, raggiungendolo.

 

  
*

Nel mentre Sam e Dean avevano finalmente deciso di farsi una doccia. Si spogliarono ed entrò prima Sam, poi Dean lo raggiunse, cominciando a insaponarlo.

“Mmmm…adoro quando mi lavi!” sospirò Sam.

Dean deglutì. Erano ancora troppo giovani per limitarsi a lavarsi, quando facevano la doccia insieme e quel monello lo sapeva e lo provocava apposta.

 

*

Quando la doccia – incandescente – finì, Sam e Dean raggiunsero Adam e Castiel in cucina, incuriositi da come sembravano sudati e affannati e con i vestiti stropicciati.

“A quanto pare siamo contagiosi!” disse Dean, facendo l’occhiolino a Sam e ad Adam.

Adam sorrise, ma non rispose, impegnato a girare con il cucchiaio, la crema pasticcera.

Sam mise un dito dentro la crema per assaggiarla.

“Giù le mani! È per i vostri genitori!” disse Castiel.

Dean prese la confezione di una carta sul mobile e lesse: “Pane degli angeli.”

“Ho sempre voluto assaggiarlo!” disse Adam leccandosi i baffi.

“Beene! Perché ora tu e Castiel non andate a farvi una bella doccia e noi due finiamo di preparare i dolci?” disse Dean, spingendo il fratellino.

“Non ci fidiamo di voi. Potreste avere un altro scatto di passione e la nostra povera torta e il nostro povero pane finirebbero bruciati!” protestò Castiel.

“Andate a farvi la benedetta doccia, angioletti. Mamma e papà saranno qui tra una mezz’ora minimo!” ordinò Sam.

 

Nel mentre entrò una cagnolina nera vivace dallo sportellino della porta d’entrata.

“Ruby. Piccola!” disse Sam accarezzandola. Il cane fece le feste a Sam e guardò storto Dean.

“Puoi pure fare gli occhi dolci a Sam quanto puoi, ma sono io il suo grande amore. Tu, mia cara, resti sempre e solo un cane!” disse Dean, sfidandola.

“Bau, bau, bau.” Fece la cagnolina di Bobby arrabbiata.

“Scusate, ragazzi, continua a scappare per venire qui, deve avere un debole per voi!” disse Jo, facendo capolino dalla porta e rimettendo il guinzaglio a Ruby.

Sam e Dean uscirono per salutare Bobby che li salutava allegramente con la mano, abbracciato a sua moglie Ellen.  
Si avvicinarono.

“Jo, porta il cane a casa che dobbiamo andare al negozietto qui vicino.” Le disse.

“Vado subito!” disse lei.

 

  
*

“ Sei andato a salutare Dean e Sam mentre ero via?” chiese Castiel mentre lui e Adam erano sotto la doccia. 

“Yes.” Disse l’altro. 

“Devo essere geloso?” 

“Ma dai! Sono i miei fratelli!” 

“E questo da quando è un limite?” chiese Castiel. 

Adam scoppiò a ridere e Castiel si perse a guardare la sua bellezza. 

“Hai ragione, ma sai che c’è? Fanno bene. Sono giovani, forti, belli, sexi.“ 

“Mpf! Allora vai da loro!” disse Castiel. 

Adam però se lo abbracciò. “Chissà, forse ci farei un pensierino, se non ti amassi alla follia!” 

“Mpf.” 

“E guardati! Sei sexi da morire anche quando fai il geloso e l’imbronciato!” disse Adam, toccandogli il labbro, poi i due si baciarono appassionatamente sotto la doccia. 

“Non devi essere geloso, Cas! Voglio bene a loro, li adoro, ma ciascuna delle due coppie ha trovato la propria anima gemella!” disse Adam abbracciato al suo Castiel. Castiel gli sorrise, soddisfatto. 

 

*   
Era ora di pranzo e John e Mary erano arrivati a casa di Castiel, portando dolci e salatini. Accanto a loro, una bambina di circa sette anni, correva all’impazzata con i suoi occhi azzurri e i suoi riccioli lunghissimi.

“Fratelli!” disse la bambina, facendosi prendere in braccio da Sam e Dean.

“Ciao Jessica. Hai fatto la brava o hai fatto impazzire la mamma come al solito?” chiese Dean.

Mary si lamentò a pochi passi. “La prossima volta la bambina la tieni tu, altro che guardare le partite!” riprese il marito che si era già accasciato sul divano del salotto.

“Ma amore, c’era il campionato!”

“La mamma è cattiva. Non mi fa mai correre per il supermercato. Però gli altri bambini lo fanno!” si lamentò la piccola.

“Dai, vieni con me, Jo, andiamo a giocare con le bambole!” disse Adam, prendendo in braccio la piccola che allargò subito le braccia, felice.

“Visto che succede a far giocare i figli con le bambole, papà? Poi ti crescono gay!” rise Dean, chiaramente scherzando. Risero tutti, compresi Adam e Castiel. I genitori sapevano da tempo oramai della loro relazione.

“Non è che siete gay pure voi?” chiese John all’improviso mentre erano a tavola.

Sam e Dean quasi sputarono il vino rosso che stavano bevendo.

“John! Sappiate che sia se ci porterete a casa un ragazzo o una ragazza, l’importante è che voi siate felici!” disse Mary radiosa.

Sam e Dean borbottarono qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre Adam li toccava con il gomito, malizioso.

“Crema, crema!!” disse Jessica, reclamando il dolce.

 

  
*

L’indomani, Sam e Dean stavano passeggiando per la città, fino a casa di Castiel e per strada incontrarono Charlie e Ruby vestite entrambe con due vestiti lunghi rosa, che si tenevano per mano.

“Non sono carine?” chiese Sam.

“Già.” Disse Dean, guardando Sam. Alzarono le loro mani e si vedeva che anche loro avevano le loro mani intrecciate.

Quando raggiunsero casa di Castiel, quest’ultimo li sorprese con la richiesta che si trasferissero a casa sua!

“È la soluzione più comoda. Se vivrete da me, non starete con la paura che i vostri genitori vi vedano!” disse Castiel.

“Ma casa tua è vicino alla nostra. Se ci facessero una visita a sorpresa, rischieremmo comunque, Cas.” disse Dean, cercando di farlo ragionare.

“E chi l’ha detto che vivremmo qui?” disse Adam. “Io e Cas pensiamo di andare a convivere e vogliamo prendere una casetta molto bella in un'altra città. È abbastanza lontano da casa nostra e poi la casa è molto grande, è come se fossero due appartamenti in uno. Avremmo sia noi che voi la nostra intimità e spazio personale!” propose Adam sorridendo.

Dean e Sam li guardarono radiosi.

“Ragazzi, siete incredibili!” disse Dean.

“Accettate?” chiese Castiel.

“E ce lo chiedi??” fu la risposta entusiastica di Dean e Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi avevo voglia di fluff!!! ^^ xd Mi sono immaginata Adam ragazzino che si faceva coccolare dai fratelli e awwwww ho partorito questa piccola cosa xd


End file.
